


Пересекая ту же реку дважды

by qjq



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Time Travel, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:36:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qjq/pseuds/qjq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Осенью 1940 незнакомец с лицом Баки спасает жизнь Стиву и Баки. Он утверждает, что прибыл из будущего, и у него лишь одна миссия: защищать Стива Роджерса.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пересекая ту же реку дважды

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cross The Same River Twice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530359) by [littlerhymes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlerhymes/pseuds/littlerhymes). 



> Переведено на ЗФБ для команды WTF Starbucks 2016.  
> Беты: Zamykaet_, SemechkaBlack, 3cheers4tyranny.

**1940**  
  
Возвращаясь домой из художественной школы, они идут напрямик через пустырь и вниз по переулку. Они на полпути, когда молния ударяет по стоянке позади них. Она блестит на фоне тёмного неба и отбрасывает перед ними длинные тени. Гром, следующий за ней, оглушает. Они подпрыгивают.  
  
— Ни хрена себе, — говорит Баки спустя некоторое время и прочищает горло. — Это было близко.  
  
Затем всё повторяется: ослепительный свет, оглушительный рёв. В этот раз оба умудряются не вздрогнуть. Стив держит свою руку ладонью вверх, нахмурившись.  
  
— Ни единой капли.  
  
— Возможно, ещё немного, и польёт дождь. — Баки оглядывается, ухмыляясь. — Давай наперегонки? Кто последний, тот моет посуду до конца недели.  
  
Но Стив не слушает. Он снова оглядывается через плечо, и у него вдруг перехватывает дыхание.  
  
— Какого чёрта... — он подаётся назад и почти спотыкается на неровной поверхности. Баки тоже оборачивается и чертыхается, инстинктивно делая шаг вперёд и толкая Стива за спину.  
  
Пятеро парней, похожие на военных, выплывают из тени, как привидения. Уже очевидно, что это не обыкновенное ограбление в переулке. Их плечи и холод в глазах говорят за себя так же, как и нацеленные пушки.  
  
_Чёрт_ , думает Баки, сердце стучит, как отбойный молоток, _чёрт, чёрт, чёрт_. Он сканирует улицу глазами в поисках хоть чего-то, хотя знает, что это бесполезно — разве мусорное ведро или деревянная доска может что-нибудь сделать против пули в голову? Но что, если получится задержать их, и у Стива будет время сбежать...  
  
— Стив Роджерс? — холодно говорит тот, что стоит впереди.  
  
— Да, — говорит Баки громко, заглушая голос Стива. — Да, это я. Что надо?  
  
До того, как человек с оружием успевает ответить, раздаётся выстрел, кровь струёй бьёт из его головы, и он камнем падает на асфальт. В тот же момент — никто даже не успевает двинуться — звучит ещё один выстрел, и падает второй человек.  
Трое оставшихся мужчин с угрозой на лицах движутся к ним, стреляя в темноту, и Баки толкает Стива, крича:  
  
— Иди! Я за тобой!  
  
Но он ненадолго задерживается, оглядываясь назад, чтобы увидеть, как падает уже третий, сжимая свою руку и крича. Блик света на острие лезвия, и четвёртый тоже падает, кровь хлещет из его горла. Последний остается без оружия и пытается карабкаться назад, но человек в маске и во всём чёрном возвышается над ним, угрожающе и безжалостно. Баки сглатывает, мурашки пробегают по его спине, затем отворачивается и тоже начинает бежать.  
  
К тому времени, как они добираются домой, Стив тяжело дышит, его руки трясутся.  
  
— Кто, — пытается сказать он, падая на диван, — кто, чёрт возьми... — он прерывается, согнувшись в кашле.  
  
— Я не знаю, приятель, — мрачно говорит Баки. Он садится рядом со Стивом и растирает его спину, пока кашель не прекращается, а дыхание не становится медленным и лишь немного хриплым. — С чего бы тем парням искать тебя? — говорит он, качая головой. Он слегка встряхивает плечо Стива и говорит в стиле лучших гангстерских фильмов: — Ты ведь не замешан ни в каком подозрительном деле с мафией, правда? — как будто это вообще возможно. Стив действительно самый хороший человек из всех, кого он знает.  
  
Внезапно от двери раздаётся царапающий звук металла о металл, как будто кто-то открывает замок, и они замирают. Дверная ручка медленно начинает вращаться.  
  
— Хорошо, Господи, ты должен уходить, — говорит Баки, вскакивая и хватая бейсбольную биту, лежащую у двери. — Ты спустишься вниз по пожарной лестнице, и я...  
  
— Баки, я не оставлю тебя!  
  
Но становится слишком поздно, чтобы спорить, потому что дверь распахивается, и появляется человек в чёрном. У него ледяные глаза над маской, закрывающей нос и рот.  
  
— Стив Роджерс, — говорит он, и, в отличие от предыдущего раза, это не вопрос.  
  
— Даже, блядь, не подходи к нему, — рычит Баки, сжимая руки на рукояти биты, в то время как Стив говорит:  
  
— Что, чёрт возьми, тебе нужно?  
  
— Я здесь не для того, чтобы ранить тебя, Стив, — человек медленно приседает, опуская пистолет на пол между ними. Затем он встаёт и снимает маску, и Баки замирает, кровь застывает в его жилах, потому что у человека его лицо. Рядом с ним Стив издаёт сдавленный звук.  
  
— Я прибыл из будущего, — мрачно говорит он, — и я здесь, чтобы спасти твою жизнь.  
  


***

  
Убийца с лицом Баки говорит, что он из две тысячи восемнадцатого года. Утверждает, что был отправлен в прошлое лишь с одной целью: защищать жизнь Стива Роджерса.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, — произносит Баки скептически, всё ещё сжимая биту в руках, — Стив как-то помог хорошим парням выиграть войну? И поэтому те плохие парни, как ты их называешь...  
  
— ГИДРА, — повторяет он. Его привязали к стулу, заломив руки в перчатках за спину, и он — насколько они могут судить — безоружен. Его ножи, пистолеты и гранаты сложены во впечатляющую кучу на кухонном столе, но Стив не уверен, что они нашли всё. Человек не выглядит обеспокоенным, но, увидев, как он, даже не вспотев, положил пятерых солдат, Стив абсолютно уверен, что подчинение — просто шоу. Если бы он захотел, то уложил бы их, не моргнув и глазом. Кстати, об этом. Пристальный взгляд нервирует. Каждый раз, когда Стив смотрит на него, человек _пялится_. Как будто не может поверить в то, что Стив настоящий.  
  
— Да, да, ГИДРА. Так ты говоришь, восемьдесят лет спустя эти ребята из ГИДРЫ построили _машину времени_ , просто чтобы вернуться в прошлое и убить Стива до того, как он спасёт мир? И что с этим, ну, ты знаешь... — Баки неясно жестикулирует перед своим лицом. — Ты пытаешься сказать, что я твой дедушка или что-то вроде этого?  
  
— Ага, — говорит он. — Что-то вроде этого.  
  
Баки смеётся, но его голос подрагивает. Этот человек старше, и его взгляд холоднее, но сходство безошибочно. Они могли бы быть братьями.  
  
— Ох, парень. Я слышал достаточно небылиц в своё время, но эта получает приз.  
  
— Это не самая правдоподобная история из тех, что я слышал, — признаёт Стив, глядя из-за стола, где он перебирает содержимое карманов незнакомца. — Но должен сказать, это вполне может быть правдой.  
  
На столе лежит блестящее чёрное устройство, похожее на таблетку. Оно идеально помещается в руке и светится разноцветными огнями. Когда Стив нажимает на кнопку спереди, белым шрифтом ярко высвечивается «20:40 10/04/2018». Оно такое же небольшое, как и другие маленькие странно выглядящие устройства, к которым Стив даже не знает, как подступиться. Ещё есть несколько монет, которые выглядят знакомыми, но их дизайн явно отличается от известных Стиву, и год выпуска на десятки лет больше нынешнего. Даже оружие странное, оно сделано из незнакомых сплавов, его спусковые и огнестрельные механизмы далеко ушли от всего, что они когда-либо видели.  
  
— Даже если он и не из будущего, — отмечает Стив, — он спас наши жизни.  
  
— Твою жизнь, — поправляет человек. Он даже не смотрит в сторону Баки. Его взгляд прикован к Стиву, как будто тот исчезнет, если он отвернётся. — Я спас тебя, Стив, потому что ты важен. Потому что ты должен жить.  
  
— Хорошо, вот в эту часть истории я не верю. Я имею в виду, я — это _просто я_. — Стив качает головой, пытаясь представить будущее, где он не простое ничтожество, которое не может пробежать и квартала, не задохнувшись, которое борется за свою работу, не говоря уже о том, чтобы помочь выиграть войну.  
  
— Неа. Я могу поверить в это, — неожиданно говорит Баки. — Ты умный парень. Я всегда говорил, что у тебя большие мозги, разве нет? — он с теплотой смотрит на Стива, и тот наклоняет голову, чувствуя, как горит шея.  
  
— Слушайте, мне плевать, верите ли вы мне, — резко говорит человек, его голос звучит слишком громко в этой маленькой комнате. — Называйте меня лжецом или сумасшедшим, как хотите. Это не меняет того, что люди из ГИДРЫ пытаются вас убить. Если хотите жить, нужно убираться. Сейчас.  
  
— Баки, — нерешительно говорит Стив, — я думаю, нам нужно довериться ему. По крайней мере, дать ему шанс.  
  
Баки хмурится.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит он наконец. — Но мы разделим оружие, слышишь? Один неверный шаг, и я...  
  
Человек сгибает руки. Раздаётся лопающийся звук, и верёвки вокруг его запястий рвутся и падают на пол.  
  
— Отлично, — говорит он, поднимаясь на ноги, в то время как Стив и Баки смотрят на него. — Теперь пошли отсюда.  
  


***

  
Человек говорит, что им нужно найти место, где легче защититься, а людям из ГИДРЫ будет сложнее найти их. И надо, чтобы это место было неподалеку, потому что осталось не так много времени. ГИДРА у них на хвосте.  
  
— Есть одна заброшенная фабрика, — одновременно произносят они с Баки и обмениваются свирепыми взглядами.  
  
— Есть одна заброшенная фабрика, — повторяет человек, — в трёх улицах отсюда. Я знаю, где она, и это лучший вариант в соседних пяти кварталах.  
  
— Именно это я и хотел сказать, — бормочет Баки, натягивая пальто от холода и деля между ними оружие.  
  
Когда они собираются уходить, Стив задерживается.  
  
— Подожди, — говорит он. — Ты знаешь нас, но мы ничего не знаем о тебе. Мы даже не знаем твоего имени. Как нам называть тебя?  
  
Человек резко смотрит в сторону Баки, а затем отворачивается.  
  
— Барнс, — говорит он наконец. — Можешь называть меня Барнсом. — Он выходит наружу, не дожидаясь ответа.  
  
— Замечательно. Теперь мне придётся делить имя с этим придурком, — сердито шепчет Баки, следуя за ним.  
  
Они идут по тёмным улицам Бруклина гуськом: Стив посредине, а Баки замыкает шествие. Они избегают магистралей, придерживаясь переулков. Подальше от людского потока, продолжающего свою нормальную повседневную жизнь.  
  
На фабрике Барнс первым взбирается на переднюю кирпичную стену. Он ждёт наверху, пока Баки приподнимает Стива, а затем затаскивает его наверх с немыслимой лёгкостью. Баки вскарабкивается последним без посторонней помощи, и затем все трое спускаются во двор. Главный вход закрыт и огражден решёткой, все окна заколочены, однако чёрный вход открывается, когда Барнс толкает дверь. Внутри здания затхло пахнет. В коридорах видны оставшиеся следы, но в других местах лежит толстый слой пыли. Это говорит о том, что помещение месяцами стояло пустое.  
  
— Я собираюсь осмотреть это место. Ждите здесь. Держите оружие наготове, — коротко говорит Барнс, направляясь в темноту.  
  
— Откуда ты знаешь об этом месте? — тихо спрашивает Стив, когда он пропадает из их поля зрения. Голоса эхом отражаются от стен пустого зала. Пистолет в руке становится тяжёлым, и он перекладывает его в другую, у него потеют ладони. Баки почему-то краснеет, это видно даже в тусклом свете, проникающем с улицы.  
  
— Дай догадаться, — сухо говорит Стив. Он всегда знал. Баки поздно приходил домой и пах потом и сексом, должно быть, где-то устраивал свидания, но Стив до сих пор никогда и не думал спрашивать об этом. — Ты приводил сюда девушек, не так ли? Я всегда знал, что ты поклонник дешёвых свиданий, но это уже слишком...  
  
Баки выглядит ещё более смущённым, если это вообще возможно.  
  
— Нет, — говорит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. — То есть да, но не девушек.  
  
— Оу, — поражённо произносит Стив. Учитывая все эти комментарии Баки, все эти взгляды по сторонам… Стив думал, что выдавал желаемое за действительное, увидев во всём этом что-то большее, чем было на самом деле. Он всегда думал, — всегда предполагал, — что у Баки были только девушки, что ему нравились только они. — _Оу._  
  
Словно по молчаливому согласию, они смотрят куда угодно, но не друг на друга. Голова Стива внезапно начинает наполняться картинками, на которых Баки прижимает безликого парня к этому самому полу или к стене, как Баки встает на колени…  
  
— Чёрт побери. Не могу поверить, что сказал это, — говорит Баки, его слова звучат яростно и несчастно одновременно. — Господи, Стив. Мне жаль, забудь всё, что я сказал.  
  
— Ха, — слабо произносит Стив, его голова всё ещё наполнена картинками, которые, он уверен, будут преследовать его ночами напролёт. — Не думаю, что это возможно.  
  
Баки поднимает голову.  
  
— Что ты имеешь в виду? — с опаской спрашивает он. Его глаза распахнуты, и Стив осознаёт, насколько близко друг к другу они стоят. Ближе, чем на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Я имею в виду... — Стив нервно облизывает губы. Он отмечает направление взгляда Баки и тоже смущается. — Я имею в виду... Просто жаль, что ты не сказал мне раньше.  
  
— Почему, Стив? — мягко говорит Баки. — Скажи мне. Просто скажи.  
  
Раздаётся громкий кашель Барнса, и они слегка подпрыгивают. Он свирепо смотрит на них, входя в комнату, хотя самый грозный взгляд предназначается Баки. Стив виновато задаётся вопросом, как много услышал Барнс на самом деле.  
  
— Всё чисто. — Голос Барнса ледяной, но, к счастью, он больше ничего не говорит. — Мы должны обезопасить всё, а затем попытаться отдохнуть.  
  
Они проводят около часа натягивая верёвки, наглухо забивая двери, рассыпая по лестницам осколки стекла. Затем Барнс учит их обращаться с огнестрельным оружием, чтобы удостовериться, что они знают, как целиться, заряжать и стрелять из незнакомого оборудования.  
  
— В двадцать первом веке всё ещё используют пули? — спрашивает Баки, заряжая и разряжая пистолет, затем снова перезаряжая его. — Не, ну, знаешь, лазерные пушки?  
  
— Да, и это все боеприпасы, что у меня есть. Ты должен стрелять, так что стреляй. Но просто чтоб ты знал, там, где я их взял, больше таких нет.  
  
Фабрика окружена складами с двух сторон и заложена кирпичом с третьей, поэтому передняя её часть — лучшее место для того, чтобы зайти. Они забаррикадировались на втором этаже в комнате с узким окном, выходящим во двор. Окно — идеальное место для расположения снайпера, поэтому не удивительно, что Барнс выбирает именно его.  
  
Стив настаивает, что первым дежурить должен он (и без обсуждения все они понимают, что Барнс спать не собирается), и Баки неохотно соглашается. Несмотря на протесты, он мгновенно засыпает, сжавшись под пальто в противоположной стороне комнаты.  
  
Стив подходит к Барнсу и, как тот и настаивал, садится так, чтобы его не было видно с улицы. Он взвешивает пистолет в руках. Тот тяжёлый и холодный, но в его руке начинает согреваться. Он осознаёт, что сегодня, скорее всего, он будет пытаться убить человека. И не одного. Ужасающая мысль.  
  
— Я никогда не убивал до этого, — произносит он тихо, чтобы не побеспокоить Баки. — Я даже ни в кого не стрелял.  
  
— Мне жаль, — говорит Барнс, и в его голосе слышно неподдельное сожаление. — Будь это возможно, я сделал бы так, чтобы тебе и не пришлось.  
  
— Ты предпочёл бы убить всех самостоятельно, чтобы я просто мог уйти, думая, что на моих руках нет крови? — Стив качает головой. — Оно так не работает. Мы застряли в этом вместе, Барнс. Все трое.  
  
Выражение его лица не меняется, но Стив знает Баки достаточно давно, чтобы понять: он чем-то развеселил Барнса.  
  
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, — говорит Стив спустя какое-то время. — Почему я? Что делает меня таким особенным? Можешь рассказать мне что-нибудь о будущем?  
  
— Неа. Я не собираюсь раскрывать точную информацию, — говорит Барнс, слегка баюкая в руках ружьё. — Не знаю, что может произойти, если я всё расскажу. Вдруг это вызовет парадокс, или реальность схлопнется, или ещё что-нибудь. Если честно, я не знаю точно, как работают путешествия во времени.  
  
— Всё в порядке, — невозмутимо говорит Стив. — Я тоже.  
  
На этот раз Барнс действительно издаёт смешок, и на мгновение сходство с Баки становится настолько поразительным, что Стив может только улыбнуться в ответ. Несмотря на то, что он бессердечный убийца, и даже зная, что, возможно, это просто сходство, Стив инстинктивно доверяет ему.  
  
— Ты хороший человек, Стив, — говорит Барнс, на мгновение отвернувшись и часто моргая. — Ты лучший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Просто оставайся верным себе, и ты будешь в порядке.  
  
— Ты говоришь это так, будто знаешь меня. — Стив смущается, вспоминая о напряжённых взглядах Барнса. — Ты знаешь... ты знал меня? — он понимает, насколько маловероятно то, что он всё ещё жив во времени Барнса. Эта мысль заставляет его тяжело сглотнуть.  
  
— Да. — Взгляд Барнса снова направлен на него. Он отклоняется назад в тень, и становится сложно сказать, улыбается он или нет. — Да, я знал тебя.  
  


***

  
Баки просыпается от того, что Стив трясёт его за плечо. На мгновение он думает, что он в своей постели, хотя необыкновенно жёсткой и неудобной, но затем вспоминает всё и осознает, что прошло всего несколько часов, и Стив просто будит его для дежурства. Он стонет и трёт лицо.  
  
— Такое разочарование, — бормочет он. — Я надеялся, что это просто плохой сон.  
  
— Посмотри на это с другой стороны, — говорит Стив. — Прошло уже около пяти часов с тех пор, как в нас в последний раз целились из пистолета. Давай, вставай. — Стив хватает Баки за запястье и тянет его, пока тот не переходит в сидячее положение, а затем отпускает. Баки пользуется возможностью и взъерошивает волосы Стива, тот морщится, ударяя его по руке.  
  
— Стоп, стоп. У тебя уже был прекрасный сон, сейчас моя очередь.  
  
— Наслаждайся, пока можешь, принцесса, — говорит Баки, широко зевая и потягиваясь, хрустя суставами. Когда он опускает взгляд, Стив смотрит на него, мягко улыбаясь, а в глазах та самая нежность, которая всегда просто убивает его.  
  
— Спокойной ночи, Баки, — говорит он, у него уже слипаются глаза. — Хей. Не мог бы ты посидеть рядом, пока я не засну?  
  
— Конечно, могу.  
  
Когда Стив засыпает, Баки наконец встаёт и видит Барнса, который смотрит на него так, что этим взглядом можно разбивать стекло.  
  
— Есть что сказать? — спрашивает Баки тихо, но дерзко, нарываясь на драку. Он ничего не может с этим поделать.  
  
Этот парень начал раздражать его с того момента, как появился, дав понять, что не станет переживать до тех пор, пока Стив будет в порядке, даже если Баки внезапно умрет. Как будто Баки не провёл годы своей жизни, делая абсолютно то же самое: берёг Стива в целости и сохранности.  
  
Возможно, этот Барнс и правда из будущего, возможно, он действительно знает про великую судьбу Стива, но это не даёт ему права вести себя так, будто он знает Стива лучше, чем Баки. Потому что это не так.  
  
— Ага, — шёпотом говорит Барнс. Его взгляд не становится мягче. — Ага, у меня есть что сказать. Ты идиот.  
  
— Господи, в чём твоя ёбаная проблема? — рычит Баки, зная, что делает только хуже.  
  
— Моя проблема в том, что он смотрит на тебя, как... — Барнс кривит рот, не в силах закончить фразу, качая головой, словно желая избавиться от неприятного привкуса. — Но ты даже _не замечаешь_. Ты даже, блядь, _не заслуживаешь_ этого.  
  
— Думаешь, я не замечаю? — сразу же отвечает Баки — даже если до того момента несколько часов назад он и правда не замечал. — Думаешь, я не знаю, что он слишком хорош для меня? — это, по крайней мере, он знал всю свою жизнь.  
  
Прежде, чем он успевает добавить что-то ещё, Барнс встаёт на ноги и пересекает комнату с той же смертельной скоростью, что и тогда в переулке. Он стальной хваткой сжимает рукой горло Баки. Тот давит на его предплечье, хватается за его пальцы, но это не даёт абсолютно никакого эффекта.  
  
— Ты думаешь, что знаешь, — говорит Барнс тем же мягким, но опасным голосом. — Но ты не имеешь ни малейшего понятия. Ты даже не задумывался. Тебе ещё очень-очень далеко идти до этого, и этот путь только вниз. Единственный, кто когда-либо заслуживал спасения — это Стив. Если бы ты не был нужен мне, возможно, я убил бы тебя прямо сейчас, — говорит Барнс. — Я мог бы убить тебя и стереть с временной линии. Спасти нас обоих от страданий. Но… — он разжимает пальцы. Баки падает на пол, стараясь задыхаться как можно тише. — Но ты нужен мне. Во всяком случае, сегодня ночью. — Барнс возвращается на свой пост у окна и занимает прежнюю позицию, будто ничего не произошло. — Если сегодня мы сохраним ему жизнь, значит, выполним свой долг.  
  
— По крайней мере, в одном мы согласны, — хрипит Баки, поднимаясь на ноги и массируя горло. — Ты знаешь, я бы умер за Стива, если потребуется, если это сбережёт его в безопасности. Я знаю, что ты тоже сделал бы это. Ага, я видел, как ты смотришь на него.  
  
— Да, я умер бы за него. И ты тоже, — очень спокойно произносит Барнс. — И ты умрёшь.  
  
До того, как Баки успевает хоть как-то отреагировать на это, Барнс встаёт на ноги, закидывая ружьё на плечо.  
  
— Они здесь, — резко говорит он. — Буди Стива. И бери свой чёртов пистолет.  
  


***

  
С высоты они подстреливают столько солдат ГИДРЫ, сколько могут, удерживая их подальше от ворот — во дворе и возле дверей. Они слышат, как кричат солдаты, попавшие в первую ловушку — перепиленный лазерным резаком Барнса пол, ступив на который, они падают в подвал. Вскоре после того, как они прорываются на фабрику, Барнс использует свои последние патроны. Он бросает винтовку в сторону, тихо ругнувшись, и достаёт ножи.  
  
— У вас есть ещё патроны? — спрашивает он. Баки делает выстрел и коротко кивает, пока Стив пытается быстро перезарядить свой пистолет. — Хорошо. Я иду вниз. Не ходите за мной и _никому_ не открывайте дверь.  
  
Затем он уходит, хлопнув за собой люком. Они делают ещё несколько выстрелов в наступающих солдат, но потом у них заканчиваются пули. Поэтому им не остаётся больше ничего, кроме как ждать, прислушиваться и быть в полной готовности. Они сидят рядом под открытым окном, ожидая исхода. Выживут они или нет. Стив тянется, чтобы взять Баки за руку. Тот сжимает её в ответ и больше не отпускает.  
  
В конце концов, звуки снизу замолкают, и наступает тишина.  
  
Наконец они слышат медленные волочащиеся шаги и топот сапог на чердачной лестнице. Затем, к счастью, звучит скрипучий и усталый голос Барнса:  
  
— Это Барнс, не стреляйте.  
  
— Тогда поднимайся, — говорит Баки, наводя пистолет на люк на случай ловушки.  
Но это только Барнс, который открывает дверь и, шатаясь, поднимается на чердак. Он получил десятки мелких порезов и ссадин вдоль одной стороны лица, а так же более глубокое ранение в икру, медленно кровоточащее сквозь импровизированную повязку. На месте оторванного левого рукава его рубашки видно металлическую руку.  
  
— Дом чист, — коротко говорит Барнс, прежде чем осторожно опуститься на пол.  
  
— Ой, — Стив глубоко выдыхает. — О, Боже. Ты истекаешь кровью. — Он встаёт на колени рядом с ним и начинает перевязывать рану, чувствуя облегчение от того, что поток крови замедляется.  
  
— Забудь обо мне, — говорит Барнс, отталкивая его руки. Он держит Стива за плечи, глядя на него снизу вверх с тревогой во взгляде. — Что с тобой? Ты в порядке?  
  
— Я в порядке, в порядке, — отвечает Стив, качая головой. — Мы должны...  
  
Все они видят и слышат: удар искусственной молнии, раскаты грома. Это машина времени. В этот момент они думают об одном и том же: ГИДРА вернулась с новыми солдатами, а у них нет ни патронов, ни времени. В этот раз им не удастся победить.  
  
Барнс, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги, не обращая внимания на раны. Баки тоже встаёт с тем же непоколебимым выражением лица. Они обмениваются взглядами, словно в молчаливом согласии; и Стив отчаянно думает, что они выглядят, как люди, которые собираются сделать что-то глупое и в то же время бессмысленно героическое.  
  
Но затем лицо Барнса светлеет так, как Стив ни разу не видел, он смотрит в открытое окно. Стив и Баки поворачиваются и видят человека, стоящего в оконной раме — человека _с крыльями_.  
  
— Сержант Барнс, — говорит он, непринуждённо отдавая честь и запрыгивая внутрь. Затем он смотрит на Баки и Стива и с удивлением оборачивается. — Ого. Похоже, мы действительно в тысяча девятьсот сороковом году.  
  
— Заткнись, Уилсон, — говорит Барнс, но его слова не жалят. — Ты опоздал. Мог бы помочь нам десять минут назад.  
  
— Да? Похоже, у вас тут всё под контролем. — Уилсон пожимает плечами, извиняясь. — В любом случае, я передам это доктору Фостер. Я уверен, она оценит это, когда мы попросим её перепрограммировать машину времени в следующий раз. Лично я просто рад, что попал в нужное место: она потратила чертовски много времени, отслеживая ваше местоположение.  
  
И, наконец, вдалеке они слышат вой полицейских сирен.  
  
— Давай, Роджерс, — говорит Уилсон, протягивая руку Стиву. — Ты когда-нибудь хотел полетать?  
  


***

  
Видимо, доктор Фостер, кем бы она ни была, подчеркнула важность «минимизации их временного следа», поэтому команда Сэма Уилсона проводит несколько часов отвлекая полицию, уничтожая доказательства и забирая выживших под стражу.  
  
Когда они вернутся в своё время, говорит Уилсон Стиву, они отключат машину.  
  
— Она слишком мощная, слишком опасная, особенно, если попадёт не в те руки. Нечего связываться со временем, вы же знаете? Тем не менее, — говорит он, усмехаясь, — я рад, что получил шанс встретиться с вами — _вами обоими_.  
  
Затем наступает время прощаться. Барнс пожимает руку Баки, и они как зеркальные отображения. Похожи, но не одинаковы. Барнс наклоняется близко, шепча что-то на ухо Баки. Тот сжимает челюсти.  
  
— Я знаю. Я буду готов, — слышит Стив.  
  
А Стива Барнс берёт за плечи и просто смотрит на него. Его глаза словно выпивают до дна, как это было с их первой встречи. Будто у Стива есть ответ на вопрос, который Барнс только собирается задать. Однако он говорит только «Прощай, Стив Роджерс», прежде чем отвернуться.  
  
Стив окликает его:  
  
— Эй, Барнс, подожди! — он оборачивается и смотрит через плечо. — Просто спасибо, — произносит Стив, — и прощай.  
  
На этот раз в раннем утреннем свете он действительно видит его улыбку.  
  
Потом портал открывается. Огромная рана в пространстве и времени, кровоточащая светом и звуком. Один за другим люди из будущего проходят в него. Барнс, чёрный силуэт, идёт последним. Затем они уходят.  
  


***

  
— Что он сказал тебе? — спрашивает Стив, когда они поднимаются по лестнице в их квартиру. — Я имею в виду, в конце.  
  
_Береги его_ , сказал Барнс. _Ты ещё можешь за него умереть._  
  
Баки качает головой.  
  
— Ничего. Ничего, чего бы я и так не знал.  
  
После того, как они возвращаются в квартиру и закрывают дверь — странно осознавать, что прошло всего несколько часов, с тех пор, как они ушли отсюда, не дней. Стив берёт Баки за руки и не отпускает.  
  
— Хей, — говорит Стив. — Знаешь, я не забыл, о чём мы говорили на той фабрике. — Он смотрит прямо на Баки, отказываясь опускать взгляд.  
  
— О, да? — спрашивает Баки и понимает, что немного дрожит, всё ещё боясь сделать первый шаг.  
  
— Да, — твёрдо говорит Стив.  
  
Когда Стив притягивает его, чтобы поцеловать, он думает, что всегда знал, что Стив был храбрее него. Позже, когда они вместе лежат в постели, и Стив храпит ему в плечо, он думает, что, возможно, Барнс был прав. Возможно, он не заслуживает этого, возможно, Стив слишком хорош для него.  
  
Или, возможно, Барнс ошибался. Возможно, всё было наоборот.  
  
Всё, что он действительно знает, думает Баки, засыпая, это то, что он собирается потратить остаток жизни, пытаясь быть человеком, которого заслуживает Стив Роджерс. И это будет стоить того.  
  


***

  
**2018**  
  
Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс переступил через портал назад в будущее, назад в две тысячи восемнадцатый год. Он возник на платформе внутри базы ГИДРЫ, в данный момент кишащей оперативниками, встреченный доктором Фостер и командой учёных. Он проверил дату на сотовом телефоне, связанном с сетью, — прошло пять дней с тех пор, как он шагнул через портал.  
  
— Ничего не изменилось, — сказал он Сэму и доктору Фостер, и не утверждая, и не спрашивая.  
  
— Нет! — Джейн бросила на него взволнованный взгляд. — Смотрите, я только обнаружила — и не думаю, что даже в ГИДРЕ поняли: то, что они построили, не было просто машиной времени. Это была _мультивселенная_ машина.  
  
— Стой, что? — Баки моргнул.  
  
— Ты вернулся в прошлое, но в другую временную линию. Ты никогда не возвращался в прошлое в нашем времени. Ты мог изменить их будущее, но не наше.  
  
— Так ты говоришь, — с сомнением сказал Сэм, — что это были не наши Стив и Баки? Они были альтернативными версиями?  
  
— Именно. Тот мир был практически идентичен нашей временной линии до определённой точки. Насколько я могу судить, графики показывают, что после неё, вероятно, существуют некоторые расхождения. — Джейн хлопнула в ладоши, но затем мгновенно поникла. — Жаль, что нам придётся отключить машину так скоро. Я имею в виду, только подумайте обо всех возможностях...  
  
Он оставил доктора Фостер, взволнованно говорящую с Сэмом, и похромал к медицинскому отсеку. Ссадины и порезы на лице уже начали заживать самостоятельно, но ране в его икре была необходима медицинская помощь.  
  
Часть его была разочарована: он думал, что сможет вернуться и найти способ переписать своё прошлое, и, возможно, его рука восстановится, или он не станет Зимним Солдатом. Он даже был близок к тому, чтобы стереть себя с временной линии, даже не зная, что это не поменяло бы ничего в его собственном будущем.  
  
Но, наверное, он в любом случае не смог бы это сделать. Не когда другой Стив смотрел на другого Баки с такой незапятнанной надеждой в глазах. Та же часть его была рада думать, что, вероятно, в их временной линии или во множестве других они, возможно, — на время или навсегда — были счастливы вместе. Но казалось, его собственное прошлое всегда будет напоминать о себе. Он сжал руку в кулак и снова разжал.  
  
Медик как раз закончил с его ногой, когда Стив нашёл его — только вернулся с миссии, судя по состоянию униформы.  
  
— Баки, — подавленно произнёс он, сдавливая его в объятьях. — Боже, Баки. Почему ты сделал это? Почему не дождался подкрепления? Что, если бы ты никогда не вернулся?  
  
— Что? — спросил Баки, сбитый с толку.  
  
Он не задумывался дважды, прежде чем прыгнуть за солдатами ГИДРЫ, ударив по переключателю, когда стало ясно, что никто, кроме него, не сделает этого. Согласно протоколу, он должен был дождаться и получить добро от командования, но дело в том, что он всё равно сделал бы это, с приказом или без.  
  
Он ни разу даже не задумался, как вернётся. Это было простое уравнение. Никто не подходил лучше для защиты Стива в подобных условиях. И никого другого в команде не было бы так легко заменить в случае, если бы он не вернулся.  
  
Стив в ужасе смотрел на него, когда он попытался объяснить это.  
  
— Нет, Баки, — сказал он. — Нет. Как ты вообще мог так подумать? Если бы я снова тебя потерял... — он настойчиво встряхнул Баки за плечи. — Ты не легко заменимый. Не для меня, никогда. Конец. Хорошо?  
  
И тогда Баки осознал, что он очень сильно ошибался.  
  
Это было легко распознать, когда он смотрел со стороны, как младший Стив, в свою очередь, глядел на младшего Баки. Насколько яростным и презрительным он был по отношению к другому себе. Которому было дано что-то настолько ценное, а он этого даже не замечал. Который мог со временем потерять это.  
  
Но, может быть, оно никогда не было потеряно и никогда не исчезало.  
  
— Баки, ты меня слушаешь? — расстроено спросил Стив. — Ты вообще со мной?  
  
Он смотрел на Баки так пристально, что тот заставил себя оглянуться на прошлое. И наконец увидел это: ведь Стив всё ещё смотрел на него так же, как и восемьдесят лет назад, и в этой временной линии, и в другой. И, возможно, в неисчислимом количестве иных, но всё с той же надеждой в глазах.  
  
— Да, — сказал Баки хриплым голосом. — Да, я слушаю.  
  
Сейчас он слышал это в голосе Стива. Он чувствовал к Баки то же самое, что и Баки к нему. Возможно, Баки до сих пор не был достаточно хорош и, возможно, никогда не станет, но он не мог продолжать жить дальше, не попытавшись, по крайней мере, заслужить его. Прошлое осталось в прошлом, и историю нельзя изменить — но будущее оставалось ненаписанным.  
  
В этой временной линии Баки был тем, кто первым наклонился и вовлёк Стива в поцелуй.


End file.
